


Loki the Tourist: Portlandia

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: #Globetrotter Loki, Gen, It's a pretty obscure fill, Loki as a tourist, Portland Oregon, Warning: Hipsters, You've probably never heard of it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "After the events of The Avengers, Loki spends most of his strength and magic escaping Asgard again and ends up pretty drained. He winds up using what's left to divert the attention of those against him and to get in a spot of espionage while he recupperates.</p><p>What he didn't count on? The Tumblr mentality! Yes that's right - someone spotted the beautiful man in the suit and scarf and uploaded a sneaky picture of him. Then someone else does the same later on that day from a totally different part of the world. Pretty soon there's an entire community dedicated to tracking the movements of the man with the sad eyes and the scarves. Maybe he gets his own hash tag and trends on twitter?</p><p>Cue lots of pictures of him doing increasingly touristy things - queing for the theatre or cinema, pouring over books in librarys, wandering round the natural history museums, building sandcastles on tropical beaches, lounging around on the lion statues at trafalger square, wearing Mickey-mouse ears whilst queing for rides at Disneyland. IDK. It's all good!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki the Tourist: Portlandia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Check out the other fills!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14815) by Multiple Authors. 
  * Inspired by [Can't Go Anywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594500) by [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre). 



> I really wanted to do Pikes Place Market, but the Globetrotter's book thing caught me and wouldn't let go, so I am heading a bit south with a second Oregon fill. If you are a bibliophile and ever in Portland, you have to check out Powell's, it's frickin' AMAZEBALLS.

John juggled his armload of paperbacks, reaching for one more Philip José Farmer as his phone's alarm went off.  
  
Damn.  
  
Okay, Janelle was meeting him in 10, if he wanted to check out the new art exhibit he had to hit the Pearl now.  
  
He raced up the labyrinth of stairs, reaching the rare book room out of breath and overheated in his ironically terrible holiday sweater (Rudolph's nose actually _glowed_!); he set his books down on the bench and admired the photos on the wall as he pulled out his phone to turn off the alarm, other patrons looking over in relief as the strains of Deerhunter cut off, "Winter, in my heart. It never stops, it nev-"  
  
He shrugged apologetically to the tall man in the elegant coat and FABULOUS green scarf.  
  
Hmmm.  
  
He snapped a surreptitious shot and did a quick Instagram edit before posting it to his Tumblr: #swag #fashion #magical unicorn #I could totally pull off this scarf.  
  
Janelle laughed her ass off the next day when he bitched about his follower count exploding.  
  
"Ugh, and now there are fangirls all over my blog."  
  
"Poor baby," she mocked over her sunglasses, the ones with the exploding universe across the lenses that he _totally_ saw first; he just let her get them because he's so chivalrous.  
  
"Oh, shut up and help me think of a new name. Magical Unicorn was getting boring anyway."


End file.
